


Creepy Crawlies

by FlyRobinFly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cockroaches, Crack, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Frogs, Funny, Humor, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Showers, Spiders, Thiam, but in a cute way, garbage disposal, good luck not shipping them, haha - Freeform, liam being a pansy, minor cussing, theo being evil, thiam being cute, tiny bit of animal harm but not serious so read it anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 21:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14923014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyRobinFly/pseuds/FlyRobinFly
Summary: Liam hates creepy-crawlies. Theo thinks it's hilarious.I got the idea for this from the time when Liam freaked out because of the fire extinguisher in the last Ghost Rider episode. He totally got the creeps. It was funny.





	Creepy Crawlies

Liam was sitting on his bed playing Mario Kart with Mason. All was going great, completely normal until... "Aaaaaaah!" Liam screeched throwing his controler up in the air and flinging himself into Mason's lap.

"Dude, what are you-"

Liam continued to scream in a high pitched voice as he squirmed. "Get it off! Aaaaaah!"

"What?! Get what off?" Mason asked impatiently, now starting to freak out as well. He tried to push Liam off of him only to receive more screaming.

"Nooo! Theo!" Liam called. "Save us!"

"What even is it?" Mason asked getting annoyed. "Dude you're freaking me ou-" Then it came into Mason's view, a big brown cockroach crawling across Liam's bed. "Aaaaaaaah!" Mason then fell on the floor in an attempt to scurry away, still trying to push Liam off of him both of them screaming in a very 'manly' way.

"What the hell are you two girls crying about?" Theo stumbled into the room fresh from the steamy shower with nothing but a towel around his waist.

"Kill it!" Liam shouted. Mason was still trying to scramble out of Liam's grip when Liam snapped at him with glowing eyes and a desperate voice. "No, dude! You gotta cuddle me!"

Mason had gotten distracted by Theo's hot body and ended up losing the fight, not that he had a chance of winning anyways. "OK. Fine!" Mason settled with cuddling Liam.

Theo just scoffed at them and rolled his eyes. He walked up to examine the roach on the bed and jumped back when it hissed at him. "Geez."

Another scream came from Liam, "Just kill it! Kill it! Oh my God, kill it to death!"

Theo picked it up and examined the pest further. "Gross." He turned to see the two boys huddled on the ground scared of such a little thing. He smirked and reached it out towards them chuckling. "I got present for you, Liam."

Mason throw Liam to the side and bolted out of the room. "No way, man. You're on your own."

"Mason! Kill it!" Theo got closer to Liam cornering him. "Aaaaaaah!"

**...**

**Warning: Frog Mutilation**

One day Theo was doing some yard work for the Geyers when he came across a friendly little frog. He picked it up to show it to Liam completely forgetting that he hated things like that and brought it inside. "Hey, Liam!"

"I'm in the kitchen!" Theo heard the other boy call out from the other side of the house.

Theo walked in to find Liam over by the knives trying to open a coconut. Theo didn't even question it though because he was too excited about the little friend he found in the garden. "Liam, look what I found."

Before Theo even finished the sentence, Liam had pulled the biggest knife out in defensive pose. "Get it out!" he shouted. "I mean it, get it out!"

"Liam," Theo chided.

"Get. It. Out!"

"But-"

"I will cut your hand off!" Liam threatened dangerously swinging the knife at Theo.

"It's just a frog! Look," Theo opened his hand and the little frog jumped out at Liam.

"Aaaaaaaah!" Liam screamed swinging the knife in every direction trying to slice open the frog. "No! Get it out! Kill it! Ah!"

Theo was both trying to saving his own skin and trying to get Liam to stop swinging the knife around. "Dude! Geez! Stop it. It's just a freakin' frog!"

"I hate frogs!-"

The frog hopped into the sink and they both went silent. Theo saw Liam's eyes dart towards the garbage disposal switch. The boys made eye contact. "Liam, don't you do it."

Liam sprung forward and turned on the water faucet. "Ah!"

"Liam, no!" Theo snatched Liam by the waist and pulled tight trying to get a good grip and keep him as far away from the switch as he could. "Murder is bad!"

"It's a frog! Not a person!"

"Don't kill the frog, Liam! It did nothing to deserve this horrible death!-"

Liam kicked Theo in the groin and lunged forward hitting the garbage disposal button. Theo yelled out in a pained protest as the garbage disposal ground and half of a croak was heard before Liam shut it off.

There was silence.

Theo and Liam peered down the drain to see if there was still a frog. But there was none. Liam took a step back. "Don't tell Mom."

Theo scoffed and smiled regretfully. "Oh. I'm telling Mom. You killed an innocent little frog!"

**...**

The pack had just gotten together for a lunch meeting at the McCall house and Theo was waiting for Liam to stop talking so he could just take him home already. He honestly just wanted to take a nap and be lazy before he worked three shifts back to back during the weekend.

But Liam obviously had no idea what was on his schedule or he didn't care because he was chatting away with Scott. He'd tried to tell him subtly that he needed to sleep but Liam couldn't take a hint for anything.

He'd have to get him back the hard way. Luckily, they had had a barbecue outside and there was plenty of creepy crawlies to get Liam's attention. He just had to find the right one.

Perfect. A stick bug. That would scare the hell out of him.

Theo punched his fingers gently around the bug's torso and discreetly walked towards Liam and Scott. Their conversation wasn't even that interesting. They were talking about their favorite flavors of ice cream. Theo couldn't go home and sleep because they were talking about ice cream? Not on his watch.

Theo nodded along with the conversation as he stuck the bug on Liam's sleeve. Liam didn't even notice. But Scott did. Scott tried to play it cool knowing the beta would totally flip out but he wasn't as good at acting as Theo. So Liam caught on. "Yeah. Have you tried that place that has homemade ice cream down in-" Liam slowly looked at his right arm and saw the huge bug. He pathetic squeak left his throat.

Theo grinned and covered his mouth with his wrist to try and cover up the guilty smile that was present.

Liam whimpered. "Theo, get it off."

Theo just started laughing and walked away from Liam. But Scott felt bad for his beta. "Here, let me-"

Theo turned around and growled at Scott, eyes glowing. Scott took a step back and put his hands up in defense. Clearly, there was more going on here than he thought there was if Theo was going to be that territorial over Liam.

"Theo, you moron!" Liam cried out. "Get it off of me!" Liam looked again and it started to crawl closer. "Ah! No!" Liam ran, chasing Theo around the yard begging him to take it off. "Get it off! I'm gonna kill you."

"What are you gonna do?" Theo asked stopping in his tracks. "Shove me down the garbage disposal?"

"Theo!" Liam whined. The stick bug started to crawl on Liam's neck and the boy let out a choke squeal as tears started to well up in his eyes.

Theo sighed. "Alright. Fine. What do you say?"

"Please," Liam said abruptly. When Theo didn't act right away he started to squirm and jump. "Please. Please. Please-"

"Shut up!" Theo hissed causing Liam to freeze and silence himself. Theo reached up and pulled the stick bug off of Liam and flicked it into the bushes. "There. All bet-"

Liam reeled his fist back and slammed it into Theo's nose, a loud crack echoing in the McCall's backyard.

**...**

**This one was inspired by this video.[Funniest video EVER!! Best friend scared of spider](https://youtu.be/QSJ8sCcRInU)! **

**...**

Theo was minding his own business swiping threw Instagram on his phone when he heard a high pitched noise come from the shower. "Theo! Ohmagawdtheresaspider!"

Theo grinned and pulled up his camera as he walked towards the bathroom. He pressed record and walked in. "I think I step on it, dude! Ah!-" Liam covered his eyes and looked away when he saw Theo was recording him. He had one foot on the edge of the bathtub and the other in the toilet and he was stark naked. "Nah, dude!"

"What, Liam?! What are you talking about?" Theo said, laughter evident in his voice.

"Get it! Just fuckin' get it!" Liam cried.

"Get what?"

Liam pointed at the floor where there was a tiny black spider. "Theo, get it! Ah! I think I stepped on it with my bare foot!" Theo just grinned up at him while Liam proceeded to freak out.

"You what?"

Liam started to hyperventilate. "Get it!" Theo continued to laugh when the spider moved just a tiny bit and Liam screamed and jumped on the edge of the bathtub to hide behind the curtain. He kept saying indescernable things in that terrified high pitched voice of his. He buried his face in the edge of the curtain and cried.

"Dude, what's wrong?!" Theo said still laughing at how insane he was being. Theo picked up the spider and held it out to Liam causing the boy to scream more and cry. Liam kept yelling the same things over and over. He just wanted that spider out of there. Theo just kept laughing even as Liam dry heaved in the shower.

"Seriously!" Liam shouted in a less high pitched voice. "Oh my God!"

Theo continued to chuckle as he walked out of the bathroom and stepped on the spider. He came back in. "Dude, it bit me."

"Aaaaah! Ge it out of here!"

"It's down the sink," Theo assured him.

"Did it bite you?"

"My fingers numb," Theo lied holding out his hand. He just wanted to make Liam feel guilty.

"Are you serious?" Liam stopped breathing for a minute and covered his mouth.

"Nah, I'm kidding. I'm good. I'm good." Liam sighed and tried to catch his breath. He dry heaved again. "Are you gonna be ok?" Theo asked him being more serious than before.

Liam took a deep breath. "Oh my god."

"It was just a little spider."

"I think I stepped on it, Theo."

Theo just chuckled again as he wiped the steam off the camera lens. He looked back at Liam who was glaring by now. "What?"

"You got me naked on video," Liam whined.

Theo grinned. "I'm gonna show this to your parents when they get home."

Liam just facepalmed knowing there would be no way out of it.


End file.
